Beach Trip
by Sniperk
Summary: Crackfic just for kicks. Without anything actually happening. Just for people understand how the mind of a writer gets weird sometimes. As I said just for kicks really. There's no need to flame, and specially no need to curse my poor soul. Thank you.


Don't own anything here, except for the narrator, maybe.

* * *

**Beach Trip**

by Sniperk**  
**

* * *

"How much till we get there?" The shorthaired girl asked, for the... _how many times was it? I lost count already. Hey, could someone go back and count for me. And while you're at it, get me a mahjong teacher too, else this story isn't going to be pretty._

"Just a little more, be patient." Was the answer from the twintailed one, with the same patience, for the ... _Still don't remember how many times._

"I wanna get there fast" She pouted cutely, as the other girl stroked her hair with her free hand, because the other was being held tight by her friend. _Why do I have do be subtle here? 'Friend?' Yeah right. _

"Why so eager to get to the beach? I don't even know why I agreed to go to the beach with you today, even tought it's raining cats and dogs out there". As she looked outside, the raindrops where indeed beating the window of the train hard, and the sky was as dark as night. _Hummm... Ok. Now even I don't know where this is going._

"You know that I'm lucky! I know that when we get there we'll have a great time! I just know it" Saki beamed. Nodoka just sighed, and looked at her hands. _And...? There's something I'm missing here._

"So, how much till we get there?" Ruby eyes pleading. _Again? So soon?_

"Just a little more!" Nodoka sighed looking outside the window. She couldn't in fact see vey well where they were, because of the rain but she knew better not to alarm her companion. _Well, depending on how much time you guys left, it should be obviously closer. Duh._

"So..." She started again "How much –" She was cut off by a lifted finger in her lips. _Does this even happen in real life?_

"We already at the seashore, so a few more minutes ok?" The well endowed girl moved the focus of the other girl to the window so she could see the boats drifting in the bay. _Really now, why do I have to say 'well endowed' and not just say she boobs the size of basketballs?Uops, she's looking at me? Bad idea. I get it. No more comments about your bo...erm... body features._

"Haramura-san?" Saki leaned over and tried to look where her friend was looking. _Nothing to see here, just us birds... (cue, birds singing in the background)_

"Oh, nothing." The big boo...ted girl smiled at the question and started to prepare to get off the train. _That was close. Phew._

As they got of the train, the chilly rain wind get to them, and they started to walk to inside the station. Between shrugs and curses about the cold air, they got to the other side of the station... And it was sunny. _Huh? _

Nodoka looked puzzled to the other side of the train station and it was still raining. _What?! _

But she looked again to the outside in the side she was standing and it was hot, like a summer day in the tropics. _Ok, that IS weird._

"Tell me about it." Nodoka said. _Hey, you just breaked the fourth wall for the second time in less than five minutes into this fic._

"Abou what?" The red eyed girl asked confused. _***whistling***_

"I was thinking about your luck. It's certainly is a force to be reckoned with." _Don't forget that she technically is the main character._

"I didn't forget that!" A hint of anger came in the pink haired girl tone of voice. _Hey, I know that. I'm just the narrator here, and the series is called 'Saki' for crying out loud. Give me a break._

"Haramura-san, you are kinda scarying me." Saki had stepped away from Nodoka and was with her hands holding out, as if covering herself. Tears forming in her eyes. _See? Now you made her cry._

"I didn't do anything. You are the one that keep talking when no one asked!" She was angry alright. And talking to someone who wasn't there. _Not there? I'm right here. Hellooo-o!_

"Ha-Haramura-san...?" Saki was crying outright now. Tears flowing down like two cascades from her eyes. _Poor girl. She's friends with a lunatic._

"Calm down, Miyanaga-san. You're acting strange. Must be this sudden heat. You didn't put your hat on, and now are seeing and hearing things." Nodoka tried to ignore the little voice and supported her now whimpering friend. _Little voice? Hey who the hell are you? I'm the narrator here, dammit. *Kicks the little guy out*.  
_

"I-I guess you're right!" She looked at Nodoka that was feigning worry, and she bought like it was just like it was as her big boo...ted friend said it. _Poor girl, being mislead and lied to so early in the relationship. Sigh._

"After we rest here a little, let's go to the beach, ok?" The girl with sapphire blue eyes said with a reassuring press on the other one's hand. _Well, well, well. Looks like the big boo...ted girl is going for the kill already._

"Would you stop that!" Nodoka was angry now, but muttered this line under her breath, getting another puzzled look from Saki. _Stop what? You already blowed the fourth wall into smithereens. A little more and we will be talking like old friends._

Saki was wondering if she should stay there or just run off to the sea. _Keep in mind that I'm nowhere ok. No one is seeing or hearing me. Ok. Maybe Nodoka is. But she is a freak with big boo...ts._

"I'm not wearing boots!" The girl shouted at the air and steam seemed like to be pouring over her head. _Hey, is it really that hot over there?_

As she was wondering if she should answer that, she tried to reach for the short haired girl's hand but found nothing. When she looked she realized that Saki had indeed ran off to the sea. _Hey! I read that somewhere else before. _

"So did I". Nodoka said still trying to figure out what to do. _What there is to do? Go after her, you dumb ass._

"Only after I do something" She said raising her hand to her chin, smiling mischievously. _About what?_

"About you." She reach beside her for a... _Wait. We can talk can't we? I can talk with the writer. He will create something that you'll like. Like a night with Saki or any other girl/guy you want. C'mon, work with me here, can't you at least put down that bat... Wait! Don't do that! You're gonna be s... _**BAM!**

By means of (much) greater force, we have to save this to a later date, so please look forward to it. _Ouch. Who said that?_

* * *

A/N: My first shot at a crackfic. Sorry it is so damn confusing. *Bows down* I tought, why not? It's just for kicks anyway. _Gomenassai!!!_


End file.
